Computer programs or applications may be granted usage of memory from a memory heap during execution. As an application discontinues its use of such dynamic memory, the application may be expected to return the disused dynamic memory to the memory heap so this memory can be used to satisfy future requests by the application for dynamic memory. Typically an application is allocated a predefined amount of heap memory, and if the application exhausts its allocated heap memory, the application may crash with possibly undesirable consequences.